Bodyguard
by Bad one
Summary: Shihouin Yoruichi is the daughter of the richest man in Japan and one day gets attacked.Since then a bodyguard had to be assigned to her but no one lasted too long.So what if her new bodyguard is a woman?And a mute one? YoruSoi
1. Bodyguard

To those who know me and my stories... Please don't kill me! I know that I have a bunch of unfinished work,but I simply can't concentrate when another idea doesn't leave me alone T.T But I promise to update them soon!

Now to my new readers... Just want to give some information... My grammer isn't that good and my word doesn't work, so having beta for this story would be nice :) I also like drama, action and humor as well as I like to take things slowly. And it is almost impossible for me to write short stories XD

Also it is my first try at Bleach so characters maybe OOC and if you will see some other mistakes please tell me.

About story itself... well I had an idea for some time now and since it didn't leave me alone I have decided to upload it :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach even though I really want too T.T

* * *

Chapter 1

Bodyguard

It was already dark and bright, full moon was shining upon noisy Tokyo city. Even during the nights this city never slept. A cool wind was blowing making a dark skinned girl to close her coat while walking towards her sport car. The girl was pretty tall with purple hair and dressed up in a long, black coat which fitted her figure extremly well. She had a nice body which made every girl jealouse but every guy drool over it but it wasn't her figure that got the most attention... it were her bright, yellow eyes which showened in the moonlight!

Shihouin Yoruichi was a daughter of a famouse Yuuichi Shihouin, the richest man in Japan who owned a big Shihouin corporetion. Yoruichi as his only child and was supposed to take his post soon, but till then she had to come to job in order to do some work and substitute him from time to time _'What a pain...' _she thought while heading towards her car. She hated this work and never wanted to take over the corporation. She did everything in order to skip the it even though later she would have to listen to a very long lecture from her father. Besides... she really hated to get up early. Sometimes it took about five servants to take her out of bed. But thankfully Urahar, her best friend, had come with better idea. Now every morning a tasty food was delivered to her room and the deliciouse smell would always wake her up... or maybe not... since sometimes it looked like if she was eating in her sleep. She has a very big appetite and every woman could be only jealouse about the fact that no matter how much she ate, she would never get fat.

Pressing the button on her keys, the alarm on her car went down and she slowly opened the front door. In one swift movement she had started the car and left the parking. Sighing in relieve, being all happy about ending the work for today, she took out the phone and dialed her best friend's number. After several seconds it was finally answered.

"Hello there Yoruichi-san!" was heard Urahar's chearful voise.

"Hey there Kisuke, how is it ging?"

"As usual, as usual... making some research and staff... How did your day pass?"

"Don't remind me" her face furrowed "Today was this damn meeting which my father asked me to attend... Damn! If I will have to spend the rest of my life by meeting these old geezers, I'm gona kill myself! I swear!"

"Yare Yare" Kisuke laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"Gomen Yoruichi-san!" he laughed some more "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm too tired to do anything so I'm going home"

"And what about tomorrow's meetig?"

"I don't care about what my father will say, but I'm not going there. I have better things to do than listen to some old men's crap"

"Better things?" Urahara grinned to himself "Like what?"

"Well..." but before she could finish, a car started to push her from the side "What the hell are you doing?!" Yoruichi yelled lowering the phone.

"Yoruichi-san what's wrong?" was heard Kisuke's worried voice.

"Some idiot is pushing me off the road!" she yelled while trying to push the attacking car backwards.

"Where are you?"

"Near the big post office! Damn! What's your problem?!" she yelled and let the phone fall in order to get a better grip on the wheel.

Kisuke's worried voice was heard from the phone, but Yoruichi didn't pay attention. Right now she had to make sure to stay on the road _'Is he cray or drunk?!'_ she wondered while clenching her teeth _'Should I speed up? No, then his car will hit the lower part of mine and will make me to swirl... then I gues...' _she grinned and pressed the breaks making the car who was hitting her to go off the road and struck the small corner shop.

Yoruichi quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards the shop in order to find out who was it. But before she could reach it, the car exploded and a big wave sent her flying backwards.

"Just what the..." she breathed out, trying to sit up. Her whole body was acing from hard impact with the road. Then she saw a dark figure walking out of flames and heading towards her "Who are you?!" she yelled but no answer came. Instead the police cars were heard and the dark person quickly ran away '_Just what is going on in here?!'_

* * *

"What a nice bruises you have there, Yoruichi-san" was heard a cheerful voice which was followed by a figure who had entered the doctor's room.

It was Urahars, a blonde guy who was always dressed in his green cloack and had white-green stripped hat which always cowered his eyes.

Staright after indicent, Yoruichi was immediately taken to the hospital even though she was against it, saying that she was fine but her bruises told a different story. Giving up, Yoruichi agreed to come but before that she had called Kisuke again in order to say that she was fine and was taken to the hospital. Not wasting a minute, he headed out as well. Knowing that Yoruichi was fine and knowing that she hated when people got worried over her, he tried to be as cherful as usually.

"They sure are" Yoruichi laughed while waiting for nurse to end bandaging.

"How are you feeling?" he sat on the chair observing his friend who was sitting on the bed.

"If not include the fact that my beautiful car was destroyed, pretty well"

"Cheerful as always" he smiled.

"Aren't you the same?" she smiled back.

"I gues we are" he laughed.

"I'm finished" said the nurse an stood up "You may go now" she bowed before exiting the room.

"Finally!" Yoruichi jumped off the bed "Let's go Kisuke" and headed out.

"Hai hai" answered her friend and followed straight after her.

After saying her thanks to the doctors, they found themselves near a green truck "Why all your thing are green?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Because it is a beautiful colour!" answered he and took out his favourite fan.

"I'm surprised that your fan isn't green as well" she laughed and got into the car.

"Sadly there was none at the shop" he sighed and got in too. Turning on the engine, they headed towards her house "So what happened?" his voice became seriouse.

"I don't know" Yoruichi's cheerful demeanor also dissapeared "I've stopped the car and he got off the road. Before I was able to reach him/her, the car exploded and sent me flying backwards"

"And the driver?" he glanced at her.

"The driver was alive. Before police had arrived, I saw a dark figure coming out of the flames, but as soon as police cars were heard, he/she ran away"

"I see... any ideas of who it could be?"

"None"

Kisuke lowered his head before sudenlly smiling brightly "Well you are fine and that is the most important thing!"

"Yep" Yoruichi smiled lightly as well.

Soon they have reached her house. It was a big mansion which could be found a little bit away from the city. It was surrounded by high walls and cameras' were placed along them. The front gates were open so they were able to drive in. Near the entrance door were seen several police cars and some officers were walking around the teritory.

"I gues your father already knows"

"That was expected" and the car stopped allowing Yoruichi to get out of it with Kisuke behind her.

As soon as she had opened the door, a bunch of servants had surrounded her.

"Hello Yoruichi-sama!"

"Are you alright Yoruichi-sama?"

"We were so worried about you Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hai hai!" answered Yoruichi and pushed herself through the worried crowd.

"Yoruichi!" was heard lowd voice. Raising her head, she saw her father at the stairs. He was a tall man, with short black hair, pale skin and with half-moon glasses on his small nose. Yes, her father was white what means she got her skin colour from mother who was American "Are you alright daughter?" he asked concerly and got down before wrapping his hands around her.

"Yeh, I'm fine"

"Good, there are police officers who would like to talk to you"

"I'm too tired" she yawned stretching her hands "Kisuke can tell them everything in my place, he already knows the details"

Taking his hat off, Kisuke bowed "It's nice to see you sir"

"Ah! Kisuke! Alright, I gues it will be enough of information for today" Yoruichi was already heading upstairs "But there is one thing I need to tell you" her father's voice became seriouse "The police was able to make small investigation already and they have found out something"

"Like what?" Yoruichi looked over her shoulder.

"The car didn't explode on it's own, it was exploded"

"What?" Yoruichi turned around and Kisuke raised his head making his eyes visible.

"With that said... from now on you will have a personal bodyguard"

* * *

The idea about having a bodyguard who would follow you everywhere didn't sound appealing at all. And during two weeks Yoruichi had managed to get rid of five of them. Mostly she simply ran away from them and because of that they had to be fired. _How can you protect someone if you can't catch them? _were Yoruichi's words each time. Finally they were able to find someone who was able to keep up with her at some point, but sadly he had to be removed as well. He always got too distracted around her especially since she loved to walk half naked around the house.

Today was a sunny day but sadly it wasn't so cheerful for everyone. Poor Yuuichi Shunsui was sitting in his office together with his several advisors, trying to find the suitable bodyguard for his daughter.

"No, no, no" were his answers as he looked through portfolios "Too slow, too unexperienced... geez! Is there anyone suitable for her?!" he grabbed his hair.

"I think I have a suggestion" said a new voice.

Raising his head, Yuuichi was met with Urahara's smiling face which was soon cowered by his fan.

"Kisuke?" he asked surprised.

"Sorry for intruding like this"

"No worries, come in. So what kind of proposition do you have?"

"I know Yoruichi-san will kill me if she finds out that I'm helping you. But since I care about her a lot..."

"Come on Kisuke!" he pleaded.

"Alright!" he lowered his fan "As we know men always get distracted around her..."

"Yes" everyone said in impatience.

"So how about we employ a woman!" he exclaimed happily.

A deep silence fell in the room, being oly distrubed by blowing wind outside. After a moment of silence, Yuuichi cleared his throat "A woman?"

"Hai!" Kisuke answered in the same sing sang voice not noticing the whole tension in the room.

"But women are weak!" exclaimed one of the men.

"I think Yoruichi-san is a good example who proves it wrong" his smile widened "Besides than you won't have to worry about them getting distracted by Yoruichi-sans beauty"

"And... have you found a suitable person?" Yuuichi asked unsurely.

"Yep!" still smiling he took out a file from his cloack "I have found a perfect person! She is very young but her age doesn't really matter"

"How young?"

"19"

"What? Younger than my daughter?!" Yuuichi exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't let her age deceive you" Urahara's smile had turned into grin "She was Imperator's Yamamoto's personal bodyguard at age 14"

"For real?" everyone looked very suprised and a little conversation had started among them "Then why did she drop the job?"

"Sadly I don't know it. But she still is very appricated by him. And to top it all... she is mute"

"Mute?" everyone became even more suprised "Well... it is kinda a good thing" Yuuichi gave it a thought "After all she won't be able to talk to her... but what about the reports?"

"Don't worry! She makes an excellent paper work! Sometimes maybe even too perfect" he laughed.

"How did you find her" Shihouin asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways"

"I see... and what is her name?"

Smile immediately dissapeared from Kisuke's face and a seriouse expresion found it's way "Her name is Soi Fon"

* * *

Mini feed:

Soi Fon: Why in the world do I have to be mute?!

Bad One: Well with you being so unsocial, I don't think it makes big difference -sips tea-

Soi Fon: But I do talk with Yoruichi-sama! And I do have to shout at Omaeda from time to time!

Bad One: Who said that I will include Omaeda?

Soi Fon: Well...

Bad One: Besides I wouldn't call your mumbling around Yoruichi a conversation.

Soi Fon: I'm not mumbling! -all red from anger and embracement-

Yoruichi: Hey Soi Fon! What are you doing here? -comes from behind-

Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama! -turns around all nerves- Well... you see... well... I... Yoruichi-sama....

Bad One: -sigh- and she says she doesn't mumble...

Soi Fon: Suzumebachi! Sting all enemies to death!

Bad One: Not here too! 0.0

* * *

Well it is just a small start which I have done in one day. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Please review! And if you have some ideas, I will gladly hear them out ;)


	2. Testing

Hey there! Here is the new chapter! Hope you'll like it :)

And thank you so much for reviewing! I didn't expect to get so many of then, hope I won't dissapoint you :)

DISCLAIMER: Yeh! I own Bleach and now someone will get his ass kicked BWAHAHAHA!

SPLASH!

Soi Fon: Shut up you idiot! -goes away with empty bucket in her hand-

Bad One: So it was just a dream? T.T

* * *

Chapter 2

Testing

Two weeks had passed since the accident and Yoruichi's father still hasn't given up on finding her a bodyguard. She really didn't understand the purpose of it. She was very strong herself, she didn't need anyone to take care of herself. But the most irritating part of it all was the fact that they would follow her everywhere and by everywhere it means dating, clubing... No, scratch that. They wouldn't even allow her to go there! Yoruichi did everything in order to stay free and till now she was sucssesful in it.

During this two weeks nothing had happened so she hoped that her father would give up on this idea, but no. He promised to find someone no matter what but...

Three more days had passed and no one new had appeared. Yoruichi's mood immediately lightened up, she was almost flying from happiness! '_I won! He hasn't found anyone! Yoruichi, you are a geniuse!' _Grinning like an idiot she ran towards her garderobe to find some nice clothes. While searching through hundreds of dresses, she had dialed the number on her mobile phone.

"Kisuke get dressed up now! We are going clubing tonight!"

"And what is the occasion?"

"My father has lost!"

"Lost?" he asked confused.

"Yes, three days have passed and none of new bodyguards have appeared! I gues he finally understood that it ir useless" she grinned while staring at the dress in her hand.

"Oh! Sadly I won't be able to come"

"What?" the dress fell "Why not?"

"Well you see, I'm kinda busy here"

"Kisuke?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hai?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" her eyes narrowed.

"Of course not! How could you think so mean about me Yoruichi-san?!" he sounded hurt.

"Then get dressed up and go to the Soul Society club, I will also invite Kukaku. She has returned from her trip from Mexico yesterday"

"Oh really? And how did it go?"

"You'll ask her yourself at the club, see ya!" and with that she hang up the phone _'Alright, it is Kukaku's turn now!' _Still being all happy, she had dialed her other friends number. Seconds passed but no answer came. She waited for two minutes than tried again. She was already going to hang up when...

"Who the hell is dumb enough to call me at this hour?! I swear that if I'll find you, I'll kill you!" roared an angry voice through the phone making Yoruichi to pull it away from her ear.

"I'm happy to see you too" she answered rubbing her ear.

"Yoruichi?!"

"No, your mother"

"Very funny, so what ya want?"

"And where is hello?"

"Damn it Yoruichi!" she roared again.

"Alright alright" Yoruichi answered hurriedly "I just wanted to ask you clubing"

"You know very well that I hate dancing"

"And drinking?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

A short silence fell upon them before Kukaku spoke again "Talk"

"Eh?" Yoruichi asked confused.

"I'm sure you are not asking me for a drink in order to celebrate my return"

"Oh!" finally she realized what she meant "Actually we have two ocasions to celebrate. Your return and the fact that my father didn't find me a bodyguard" she grinned to herself.

"Bodyguard?" Kukaku sounded confused.

"Ah, right. You don't know yet. Just get dressed and go to Soul Society club. I'll tell you evrything there"

"On my way!" she answered happily "And one more thing... you pay for drinks"

"Yeh sure" answered Yoruichi and took out another dress.

"Great! See ya!" and with that their conversation ended.

Big smile spread across Yoruichi's face when she found the dress she was looking for. The dress she had chosen was a red one which suited her very well making her figure more visible. It also had big cut below, showing her long, dark legs. The shoes she has taken also were red at a high platform.

Being all dressed up and putting on some jewellery such as necklace and earnings, Yoruichi had made her way towards the entrance door in order to reach her sport car which was repaired thanks to Kisuke. And speaking of the devil… he was standing outside right now and waiting for her to come.

"Kisuke? Why are you here?" Yoruichi looked confused "I thought I told you to wait me there" she headed towards him.

"Mou, it looks like you are not happy to see me" he sniffed a bit "I'm hurt Yoruichi-san" the only answer he got was a raised eyebrow from her "I just though I could give you a ride and make some company" he bowed and showed to his car.

"Somehow I have a feeling that you had something else in mind" she crossed her hands and looked at him suspiciously.

"You are giving to much credit to me" he laughed.

"Is it because of that indicent?" she continued.

"Indicent? What indicent" he looked away.

Yoruichi sighed "Whatever, let's go already... But!" she added when she saw him heading towrds his truck "We are going to go by my car" she stated.

"Why?" he looked at her.

"We are going to a club you know, and your car definetly doesn't suit that purpose" she concluded making Kisuke gasp.

Swiftly he ran towards his lovely car and pressed his face to its front while petting it "She didn't mean it my dear Benihime" he wispered in a soft voice making Yoruichi sigh once again "I can't believe that you gave it a name"

"Everything needs its name"

"Whatever, lets just go already" and without waiting she went towards her sport car.

Saying Benihime his last goodbyes he quickly followed after his friend.

"I hope you won't speed up again" he said while opening the door.

"Me? Speed up? Never!"

* * *

"SLOW DOWN YORUICHI-SAN! OR I'M GOING TO LOSE MY HAT!" screammed Urahara and looked at speed meter which showed 140 miles p/h.

"What?!" shouted Yruichi back while increasing the speed and laughing loudly.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

"YORUICHI-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Loud music was playing outside of one of the most famouse clubs in Tokyo "Soul Society". People were gathering here from around the whole city and even from different ones. The club always had best music as well as best DJs. Today was no exception and people still were gathering inside except one person. A tall woman with massive chest and messy hair was standing outside with crossed looking quiet annoyed. She never was a party person if not include the fact that she loves drinking, that is why she was wearing the casual clothes without giving a shit to what others thought about it. Sudenlly a loud roar a of a car acomplished by a loud scream and laughter was herad and soon a red car had appeared in view. Before anyone could understand what was going on, the car came to immediate stop.

"Safe!" shouted Yoruichi and jumped out of it "Hey Kisuke, you coming?" she asked her friend who looked like if he would throw out.

"One moment" he breathed out.

"Finally you are here!" shouted the woman.

"Kukaku! You are fast" Yoruichi looked suprised.

"Well I'm not waisting my fucking time at finding stupid outfit"

"Hey, I've already found it while talking to you" Yoruichi protested.

"Yeh, but you had to put it on too"

"Would you like me to come here naked?"

"As long as I have a free drink, I ain't care" she answered and went towards the club.

"You are such an alcoholic" Yoruichi laughed and followed right after her.

"Yeh sure... have fun... I'll wait you here for now" breathed out Kisuke who was leaning through the window, still pale "No one loves me" he sniffed.

* * *

The time had past very quickly especially for Yoruichi and Kukaku who have drunk five bottles of sake and even after that Yoruich still had some strengh to try to dance, sadly not for too long. So soon she gave up on that idea and had opened another bottle of sake.

"Yoruichi-san, isn't it too much for tonight?" asked Kisuke nervously who finally was feeling much better although seeing how his friends got drunk, made him sweatdrop.

"What ya talking? It's juuust a beg-begining" she poured some more into her cup.

"So yeh, I told that jerk that yeh... fuck off... yah know..." mumbbled Kukaku about her trip.

"Jerk, definetly" answered Yoruichi while swinging from side to side and pouring sake near Kukaku's cup.

"So what about yah body yah guard... so yah?"

"Body whaaaat?"

"Forget it... tell me later and pooooouuuur mooore"

"Whateveeeeer you saaaaay"

Kisuke sweatdroped even more.

* * *

"Mou Yoruichi-san! I never thought that you could be so heavy!" mouned Kisuke who tried to get her to the car while another man with big hat carried Kukaku.

"Shut it Kisuuuke" mumbled Yoruichi.

Soon both men were able to get the two most drunken women in the club into the car.

"Thank you Kyouraku-san, although you didn't have to" he laughed.

"No worries" Shunsui answered happilly "There is nothing better than to help a woman"

"Ahem!" was heard a loud voice. Turning around they saw an angry Nanao "I wanted to say there is nothing better than to help your best custumers" Shunsui immediately corrected himself as soon as he saw a vein popping out of her head "Well have a nice trip" he smiled to Kisuke who was already sittng in the car.

"Better safe one" he laughed before Yoruichi knocked him into the face with an elbow while turning around in the seat.

"Maybe I should ask my drivers to take them back? I can lend you my limousine cars" Shunui asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Kyouraku-san, I'm already used to it" Kisuke laughed rubbing his nose.

* * *

Sadly the trip was even worse than usually. Yoruichi continued to turn in her sit while throwing hands in all directions. Kukaku didn't help as well by always knocking on his sit from behind and singing songs. Thankfully he managed to get to Yoruichi's house without any accidents. As soon as he had reached the front doors, servants immediately rushed to help him get Yoruichi and Kukaku into the house. As soon as they were taken away, Yoruichi's father appeared at the front door.

"Hello Yuuichi-dono" Kisuke bowed respectfully while holding his hat.

"I hope the trip was safe"

"If not including their constant hitting, yes" he smiled.

"Good and what about the bodyguard?"

Kisuke's smile faded "No need to worry, she will be here in the morning although..." he looked at the lights in the windows "I think it will be better if she'll come for dinner instead" he laughed a bit.

"I think you are right. Yoruichi is definetly not in condition to meet her that early" Yoruichi's father smiled.

"Well I'll be going then" he turned around.

"No need, you can spend the night here. We have plenty of rooms"

"I still have work to do"

"You also need a rest. Especially after tonight" Shihouin insisted.

"Well I think you are right" answered Uraahara and went towards the entrance door.

* * *

The sun was already shining and birds were singing their waky waky songs making Yoruichi grown into the pillow. Even though she tried to cover her ears, it still didn't help. Giving up the hope at getting any more sleep, she got up and took a glass of water along with tablet which were left at her nightstand. Drinking everything to the bottom, she put it back and stretched while yawing loudly. She sat down and was ready to get up when someone knocked on her door.

"Are you awake Yoruichi-sama?" asked one of the servants.

"Yeh!" she answered lazily.

"Your father wishes for you to come down. There is someone he would like to introduceyou to"

'_Me?' _she was suprised "Coming!" she shouted before putting on a gown without tying it up so her naked front, dressed only in purple bra and panties, was seen clearly _'Who could that be? Wait! Not another bodyguard?! Damn it!' _she looked into the mirror _'Well I need to make good first impresiion then!'_ she smirked and brushed her hair as well as put on some make up. Making sure that everything looked perfect, she left the room. Taking a deep breath, she slowly started to come down, trying to look as sexy as possible.

"You called me father?" she asked sweetly and looked at the people downstairs. For her suprise the only ones who she saw there were her father with his advisors and Kisuke with Kukaku _'Something isn't right' _she searched with her eyes some more before she noticed a small woman standing in the crowd. The woman had short hair and two long braids(hope it is the right word) on both sides of her head with small rings at each end. The woman had seriouse face expression and deep silver eyes which semed to look right through what made Yoruichi feel a little bit uncomfortable. The woman was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with black jacket and long black skirt which had a deep cut on the left side. At her feet she had a pair of black boots _'Who is she? New servent?'_ she wondered.

"Yoruichi how many times do I have to tell you to put on clothes" her father said angrily.

"Or do you want to seduce your new bodyguard?" Kukaku laghed who already knew everything about Yoruichi's position.

"Who?" Yoruichi asked confused before it clicked "Bodyguad?! Where?" she looked around.

"Ahem" Shihouin-san cleared his throat "Let me introduce Soi Fon-san, your new bodyguard" he motioned towards the woman who bowed respectfully.

"Eeeehhh!" Yoruichi shouted in confusion "A woman?!" with that said Soi Fon raised her head and looked even more annoyed if it was possible.

"Yes"

"Since when do you employ women as bodyguards?"

"Well I just thought that if you are so strong, there must be other strong women. Besides you won't be able to seduce them" he smirked.

"You should put more faith into me" Yoruichi grinned back making his smile dissapear.

"Anyway from now on she will be your new bodyguard and will follow you everywhere whole 24/7"

"Even to the bathroom?"

"Yes"

"Have you tested her abilities already?"

"Well she isn't nosebleeding YET" Kukaku noticed while smirking at the girl who in return gave her a death glare making Kukaku's grin dissapear.

"That's not nice to talk about someone like if she isn't here" noted Kisuke.

"Ah right! Where are my manners!" she turned towards the girl "My name is Shihouin Yoruichi, your biggest treasure now" she smiled brightly and reached the hand. Soi Fon simply bowed in reply but Yoruichi did notice the glare that girl had given her.

"She is from China" added her father.

"Oh really?" she pulled her hand back "From what city?'

"Peking" her father answered once again.

"Actually I was asking her"

"Sadly she can't answer you"

"Huh? Why?" Yoruichi looked confused.

"She is mute"

Now her eyes grew in size before she returned her gaze to the girl who looked straight into her eyes "You are mute?" she asked and received a postive node "How did that happedn? Is it from birth?" no reply came.

"No one knows and she kinda refuses to answer thi question" answered Kisuke.

"I see... well I was thinking about taking a little run so ... would you like to join?" she asked the girl smiling brightly.

"Since when are you...?" before Kisuke had the time to finish his sentance, Yoruichi knocked him in the stomach with her ellbow.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed a bit but she still shook her head in aproval "Great! Then let's get prepared!" said Yoruichi and ran upstairs dragging Kukaku and Kisuke with herself.

"Easy Yoruichi-san" shouted Kisuke.

Seeing how three figures were departing, Soi Fon had looked at the Shihouin-san "You can change your clothes in the guest room. After a run you can start your duties" he answered.

Bowing once again, the girl left with two servents behind who were carrying her backs. Small smile appeared at Yuuichi's face _'A little run you say? Now that will be interesting'_

* * *

"I can't believe that he has actually found a new bodyguard for me!" Yoruichi shouted while getting dressed into sport suit "And to top it all she is a woman!"

"What? Can't seduce a woman?" Kukaku laughed.

"Me? I can seduce even a tree!"

"Now that sounds sick" Kukaku grimaced.

"You know what I meant"

"Yeh yeh, so why did you call her for a run anyway?"

"To check her speed!" she smiled "If she can't keep up with me, there is no way she can be my bodyguard" her smile grew wider.

"Don't you think it is a little bit unfair Yoruichi-san? After all you have made the worlds new record"

"Well that's not my problem now lets go" she answered and pushed the door open.

Not far from the house thay had a small stadium where Yoruichi used to train before, but after she had put the record, running wasn't so enjoyable anymore even though she did train from time to time. When she had reached the stadium, she was met by her father and her new bodyguard who was already waiting at the start line.

"Hey there!" she greeted the girl "So how about we run hmm... 5 km? Whoever loses, buys winner a drink" she grinned some more.

Instead of noding in agreement, Soi Fon rose her hand towards her moth immitating like if she is drinking before crossing hands.

"Eeehhh... Does it mean you don't drink?" the girl nodded "Then I'll buy you a candy" the girls eyes narrowed and a small blush appeared on her face "Well ready?" Yoruichi asked and took the start position. The girl nodded and took the start position as well "Good then... get ready.... GO!" and with that both women rushed forward.

"Who do ya think will win?" Kukaku asked when they passed by them.

"Since my daughter has worlds new record, I say her"

"Same" agreed Kukaku.

"I wonder..." answered Kisuke.

"Eh? You have doubts?" Kukaku looked at him suprised.

"I gues..."

Then a big grin spread across the womans face "How about a bet? I give 1000 yen that Yoruichi will own her ass"

"Then I'l give two that it will be otherwise"

"Deal!" and with that they shook their hands before returning their attention to the runners.

The time had passed and two more laps were left. The sweat was dripping down Yoruichi's face _'Damn! I'm already tired! That what you get for not training properly!' _she cursed and looked backwards a bit, the woman was close behind her and didn't look tired at all _'And damn that girl is good, to be able to keep up with me and still look all refreshed but... no one can bit the Godden of Flesh!'_ and with that she started to run faster, Soi Fon accelarating as well.

Now only two more lap was left and this is where the real competition had started. Yoruichi was slowly starting to run faster and faster already feeling her victory when suddenly a woman had passed by _'No way!'_ and only 100 of meters were left till finish line. With that Yoruichi started to run as fast as possible managing to catch up with girl who didn't plan to give up either. Both of them were running at avery high speed, overtaking each other '_Damn it!'_ cursed Yoruichi in her head _'Move legs move!'_ and... she crossed the line first.

"Yes! I knew it! Take that!" shouted Kukaku.

"Mou, I lost again" sniffed Kisuke and took out his money bag.

"Interesting" wispered Yoruichi's father. Kukaku and Kisuke looked at him "It is the first time that someone has given Yoruichi such a hard time. What an interesting girl" and with that he went towards two women who had finally stopped and were catching their breath.

Breathing deeply , Yoruichi had glanced at the small woman not far from her _'This girl is definetly something else... it is the first time I have had such seriouse competition with somebody! Just who is she?'_

"Aweasome!" she heard her fathers voice and raised her head "I gues we have finally found you a worthy bodyguard. Even though Soi Fon-san had lost, she still was too close to you" he smiled widely at Soi Fon who bowed in respect.

Turning her gaze back at the gitl, Yoruichi smircked _'Now that will be interesting'_.

* * *

Mine Feed:

Bad One looks through her work: Why in the world almost all my work is yuri?! 0_0 -sigh- I need more guys love -starts to dream about herself in a hot tube, being surrounded by Renji, Hisagi, Hichigo...-

Ulquiorra: Do the laundry woman!

Bad One: 0.0 Eeeehhhh?! -wakes up-

Soi Fon: I said do the laundry!

Bad One: Why do I have to do your laundry?!

Soi Fon: Since there is no Omaeda, you will have to do it.

Bad One: 0.0 OMAEDA! -runs away- Where are you?! Come here now! -takes out a big gun- And damn! Because of you my dream was ruined! Omaeda!

Soi Fon: What in the world was she dreaming about? -sweatdrops-

* * *

So what do you think?

Reviews are more than welcomed since they are the ones which make me write more XD


	3. War or peace?

Well... I don't really have any good excuse for such delay except that I was lazy and I didn't really have any good idea for this chapter. I'm still not really happy about it. But I hope you'll like it :)

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own... but I so want to!

* * *

Chapter 3

War or peace?

"Well since the race is over, I think you two should take a bath" mister Keigo smiled at two women in front of him.

"Both of us at once?" Yoruichi asked unsurely.

"Since when is it a problem for you to take a bath with someone?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No problems at all, just making sure" Yoruichi smiled and looked at the woman beside her who was ready to go any moment '_Sheesh! And I still can't catch my breath!'_

"As I stated before, Soi Fon-san will be following you arond everywhere day and night"

"I wonder how are we going to share the toilet" Yoruichi rubbed her chin while looking to be deep in thoughts.

"You two will figure that out" Keigo waved it off "Miss Fon, you can start your duties" the small woman bowed in reply "You may go and get the towel and shampoo, although if needed maids can give something from our things. My people will look after my daughter for time being" Soi Fon nodded "Do you need an escort back or will you two go together?" Soi Fon moved towards Yoruichi and stood by her side "I guess that means you'll go together?" girl nodded "Good, have a nice bath" he smiled and moved towrds the mansion.

"Well we will go and take the bath then, we'll be back soon" waved Yoruichi and also went towards the house with small woman right behind her.

Kisuke and Kukaku stood on spot for a moment before one of them spoke "How long will you give that kid?"

"Hmm..." Kisuke rubbed his chin "Well her prefermance was really good today so escaping probably won't be easy"

"You definetly have forgotten about that twisted mind of hers" Kukaku pointed out.

"True... then I guess" he immediately took out his fan "her whole life" he smiled happily.

"Eeehhh?" Kukaku lookd at him like if he was crazy "Are you joking? Well lets imagine that kid will be able keep up and all, but whole life? Why the hell would Keigo employ her for such a long time?!"

"Well if she will preform well, he can always employ her as one of his guards" he closed his fan and pointed it straight into Kukau's nose.

"Keep that fugly thing away from me" she roared and smacked him across the head.

"Ittai!" sobbed poor guy.

"Don't be a fucking crybaby, moron!"

"You are so mean Kukaku-chan" he sobbed some more.

Vein immediately popped out of Kukaku's head "Don't call me 'chan' here dumbass!" but before she was able to hit him, he started to quickly run away "Come back here yah bastard!" and with that a big chase had started.

* * *

Loud screams were heard around the area making small woman to turn around in order to check the surroundings.

"Don't worry about that" Yoruichi said, observing woman from the corner of her eyes "They are always like this" she laughed.

Soi Fon's eyebrows furrowed, but still nodded in reply not stopping for a second. The rest of the walk was quiet, no words were spoken '_Like if we could have a conversation...' _Yoruichi sighed _'This will be boring, need to get away from her quickly although running away definetly isn't the choice, she is fast. Hmm... I gues I will have to use my brains this time' _she smirked what definetly didn't go unnoticed by her companion. Finally they had reached the front door and soon found themselves in big corridor.

"Go ahead after your things while I'll get mine" Yoruichi moved towards stairs but stopeed when she notticed that woman wasn't moving. Instead she firmly stood on place with crossed arms while her eyes were making holes in her body, at least that's the feeling Yoruichi was getting and she definetly didn't like it "Well didn't my father say the same thing? Those guys will look after me while you are gone" she nodded towards two big guys who were already standing by her side.

Still looking suspiciouse, Soi Fon nodded "Excellent!" exclaimed Yoruichi and started to run upstairs "Will meet you here in a moment, don't be late!" _'Now is my chance!'_ and soon she found herself near her bedroom door.

"Well see you later guys" she said before opening the door.

"We must not leave your side" answered one of the men.

"But I want to change my clothes"

"Aren't you going to take a bath?"

"I sure am" and with that she slammed the door straight into their faces "I must hurry" she mumbled under her breath before running towards her cupboard where she had a small hiding place for several items that she found useful and one of them was rope.

"Shihouin-san open the door!" shouted someone from behind the door.

"Can't do it, I'm naked" shouted Yoruichi in reply while tying it up to her bed "Good" she smirked and threw the other end of the rope out of the window after making sure that no one was there "Good thing I have never been caught like this and that those guys are idiots" still grinning like a cat she started to climb down _'A little bit more' _she thought before her feet had met the surface of her cars seats, which was parked right under her window "Idiots" she laughed and turned around but what she saw made her jump up and fall out of her car "Ouch!" she exclaimed while rubbing her hurt butt and grimacing in pain before slowly looking up to see a small Chinese woman sitting on the passengers seat and reading a newspaper with towel, shampoo and soap on her knees.

_'When the hell did she get there?! I didn't see her a moment ago!' _but before any other thoughts could come up to her mind, loud footsteps were heard and soon a bunch of guards had come out around the corner.

"There she is! What are you doing Yoruichi-sama?! Keigo-sama would kill us if you had fallen!" they screamed before suddenly stopping right in front of her "Wait?! Did you fall? Are you hurt? Did you brake something?" and so on and so on without stop.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Yoruichi got irritated and got up "I have slipped" she tried to calm down the crowd.

After making sure that she was fine, they had sighed in relexesion before finally noticing the woman in the car who still was reading a newspaper like if nothing had happened.

"Good work, girl" one of the man praised her but regreted it as soon as he saw her eyes slowly rising from newspaper and staring right into his, like if daring him to call her 'girl' again "Ah... I... uh..." he started to sutter before a snicker was heard and whole attention was back on Yoruichi.

"You sure know how to scare people" now girl's grey eyes were fully focused on dark skinned girl, making guse bumps run down her spine "Relex" Yoruichi started, trying to keep smiling but somehow she was sure that right now she looked ridiculouse '_Damn! This girl surely knows how to make people nerves!' _"You caught me, I guess you are better than I expected" she rubbed her cheeck nervously but the girl still kept glaring at her without blinking "You passed!" she suddenly exclaimed what finally made girl's expression to change from glaring one to confused "You have passed the test" Yoruichi finally managed to return her beatuful smile and relex _'SAFE!'_ "I just wanted to check if you really were able to keep up with me because if not, you also would have to be replaced so my congratulations" Yoruichi came closer to the car and reached her hand.

Grey eyes slowly had moved and looked at the hand in front before looking up. The girl slowly closed her eyes, folded the newspaper and got out of the car right before heading straight ahead '_Did... did she just ignore me?!' _Yoruichi was screaming in her head with her hand still stretched out and it looked like not only she was shocked there _'Did this girl really had ignored me just now? Isn't she my body...' _"Aaaahhh!" her thoughts were interrupted when firm hand was placed upon her wrist before her whole body was dragged away from the spot. The small chinese girl came back and now was draging the Shihouin heiress right behind herself.

"Ano..." the sweatdroping guard asked but before they could finish, Soi had raised her hand which was holding the towel and other stuff.

"Are you taking me to the bath?" Yoruichi asked, still being dragged behind.

Soi nodded without glancing back "Then I need to go after my stuff and... Hey!" she was pulled forward making her almost collapse "Easy there! You must protect me, not kill me" she protested but in responce got pulled once again.

Quiet snickers were heard near by and when they had turned around the corner, Kisuke and Kukaku were seen to be standing right next to the wall "Have a nice bath Yoruichi-san" Kisuke waved at her.

"No worries, I promise to visit your funeral" Kukaku laughed some more.

"That's not funny!" Yoruichi shouted into protest while trying to get her hand away from the firm grip but all her attempts were turned into nothingness "Alright then!" Yoruichi charged at the girl in front but before she realised what had happened, she was already lying on the grass and staring into the blue sky. After blinking several times, she asked "Was I dreaming?" but soon a face, which she wished to never see it again, had appered right before her eyes "I guess not..."

The girls brows had furrowed even more before she started to slightly kick her into the side "Hey, easy there!" protested Yoruichi and jumped back onto her feet "Are you sure you are me bodyguard and not my killer?" she looked over her shoulder but stopped when she saw a frozen wooman who kept looking at the ground "Are you... okay?" Yoruichi asked unsurely but immediately regreeted it when girl had raised her face with creepy smile adoring it "I...I'll better go to the bath!" and quickly ran away with Soi close behind.

After making sure that their figures were gone, Kukaku spoke "Are you sure Yoruichi will be fine?"

"With Soi-chan around, definetly" answered Kisuke waving his fan.

"Actually I was reffering to her"

"Don't worry, she is absulutely safe"

"Are you sure?!" asked the guard in one voice being all scared to death.

* * *

It was the first time when Yoruichi was really scared of something or more likely smeone. Even though she was assured several times by her father that her bodyguard was absulutely fine, she still couldn't get that strange feeling out of her body. After taking a bath, her bodyguard had finally relexed if you can call it like this. Atleast she wasnt pushing her around anymore. Although the bath wasn't as enjoyable as she wished it would be. Whole this time they were sitting at both ends of the big tube and having glaring contests, not taking their eyes away from each other even for a moment. Yoruichi still wondered how she managed to wash herself at all.

Straight after the bath she went upstairs, right towards her room where her friends were already waiting. Seeing them, Yoruichi had slightly relexed. If that girl was really a killer,she wouldn't kill her in front of others... or would she kill them all?

"Relex Yoruichi-san, there is nothing to worry about. Soi-chan is fully safe, rght?" he looked at the girl who gave him a glare while sitting into a big arm chair.

"It is not you who has to be with her in one room all the time" Yoruichi protested not carrying that the girl could hear them.

"Don't tell me that the mighty Shihouin is scared" Kukaku grinned.

"Of course not!" was heard loud protest _'I would better be in one cage with lions than her!'_

"Are you sure?"

"Don't push it" Yoruichi warned through clenched teeth.

"Well I guess we better go" said Urahara and stood up.

"What? You can't leave me alone with that monster over there!" Yoruichi pointed at the girl who seemed to be looking through Yoruichi's magazines while throwing them onto the floor one after another "Hey! Stop throwing the around my room" but as reply another magazine was thrown onto the floor.

"Yeh, I'll better head back as well" Kukaku followed her friend's example.

"You can't be sriouse..." but they were already at the door "I promise that if this girl will kill me, you will be the first who my spirit will hunt down!"

"Great! Always wanted to research the spirits!" excalimed Kisuke through the door but then quickly closed it behind when big pillow was thrown into his way.

"Traitors!" shouted Yoruichi before jumping onto her bad with crossed arms.

Everything was quiet except magazines keeping falling onto the floor "You do realize that you will have to clean it?" she glared at the other occupant of the room. The last magazine from the pile was thrown which was followed before the girl crossed her hands as well "Fine, I'm not cleaning it either" Yoruichi turned her head away.

They sat like this for several minutes, tension in the room just kept increasing. Not being able to deal with it any longer, Yoruichi had looked at the girl who still had a scowl on her face.

"Why are you being so mean?"

Soi Fon shrugged.

"Don't know?" another shrug "How about you write your answer down? There is a piece of paper and a pen by you"

With that Soi Fon slowly scribled something onto the paper before clenching it into her fist and throwing at the dark skinned woman who slowly had straightened it up and read:

"_Because I want so_? What kind of answer is that?" another shrug.

Yoruichi sighed "Alright... let's change the topic... or even better... lets start all over again" she smiled brightly what made the other girl look slightly confused "I'm Shihouin Yoruichi, the one you will have to protect"

Letting out a small sigh, the girl started to write again before showing a paper with big writing _Soi Fon._

"Nice to meet you Soi Fon" Yoruichi's smile grew wider when she noticed that the girl seemed to start coorporating "So you are from China, right" Soi nodded "And how old are you?" some more scribling was done, before _19_ had appeared on the piece of paper.

"Waht!?" Yoruichi jumped off of her bed making other woman to jump slightly in her seat "Younger than me?!" Soi nodded "I can't belive it... I'm being protected by a kid" Soi'd brrows furrowed once again "No offence but seriously! I'm like five years older than you" some more writing was done what made Yoruichi really curiouse and soon the answer was given '_It's not my fault that you suck'_.

"Hey! I had won against you in running!" another shrug "Yeh yeh! And if I was training, I would be far away from you back then" Soi raised an eyebrow at her, with smug look on her face "Are you daring me?" another shrug "Sorry, but I don't feel like training right now"

_'Lazy ass'_ was given as a reply to her "Hey, I just like having fun! And if I will start to train again, I will have to forget about all the parties"

_'You'll have to forget about them anyway' _"Oh you didn't just write it down" once again a shrug was given as a reply "No matter what you'll do, I still will go to the parties"

'_We'll see'_ "Yeh we will, anyway the dinner will be soon so lets go" she moved towards the door with Soi right behind "And you still need to clean all those magazines" once again a shrug was given "I really start to hate this kind of reply" a shrug "Ugh!"

* * *

Mini feed:

Soi Fon: You lazy ass of an author...

Bad One: Hey! But I did upload!

Soi Fon: You have made me to hurt Yoruichi-sama!

Bad One: Well you are not her crazy fangirl at the moment.

Soi Fon: What?! -all flushed-

Bad One: You heard me _fan-girl..._

Soi Fon: Say it one more time and I'll kill you.

Bad One: Don't tell me that you are a fanboy? 0.0

Soi Fon: BANKAI!

Bad One: No! Just not my beautiful house!

BAM!

Bad One: T_T

* * *

So here you have it! Hope it wasn't a big dissapointment :)

And **CrimsonGaze**, you don't have to kill me now XD


	4. The beginning of storm

Hey there! Sorry for the delay, once again had spent most of the time at videos. Also at the moment I don't have access to the internet and the one I'm using is expensive so once again chapter has bunch of mistakes since couldn't send it to beta.

But I still hope that you will like the chapter :)

Any suggestions and ideas are appreciated ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

The beginning of storm

Several days had passed since Soi Fon was assigned as Yoruichi's bodyguard, days which were like nightmare for Yoruichi. Even though they had made up, none of them was planning to give up. Yoruichi still kept trying to get away from her bodyguard, but the girl was too fast and quick minded and always had calculated several steps ahead of her what kept annoying Yoruichi to no end. During three days, about 5 plans were a big fail. She even tried to run away naked from the bath, but no use.

Seeing that Yoruichi couldn't be left alone even for a moment, Soi Fon just kept dragging her along while checking the area around the house and inside trying to find something suspicious. Yoruichi had never known so much about her own house as she did now. What pissed Yoruichi even more was the whole shrugging thing. No matter what the question she would ask, Chinese girl would simply shrug it off. She understood that girl was mute and all, but is it really that hard to give a more specific answer? And it looked like she didn't like to write much either.

The girl was following her everywhere and it almost felt like if she had grown a tail or another shadow. They were always taking bath together even though both of them were sitting in opposite direction although the toilet was different question… During whole days Soi Fon didn't leave for a toilet even once making Yoruichi damn curious about it. She tried to approach topic several times but never got the direct answer. When she asked if she was wearing pampers, she had received a glare which was followed by the annoying shrug. When Yoruichi asked if she was going to the toilet at night, she once again had received a shrug so in the end Yoruichi simply gave up on that topic.

Even though Soi Fon was throwing around the room her magazines, in reality she appeared to be addicted to clean areas and had forced Yoruichi to clean her room several times and didn't allow maids to do any work there. To describe the way Yoruichi was feeling is almost impossible, since it was the first time she was getting so irritated. Every time she asked why it is her who has to clean, she would receive a piece of paper saying _'discipline'. _And every time she tried to argue, saying that she is not a kid, she would receive a shrug as an answer. She had refused to clean up several times and in the end some of her precious magazines would be destroyed one by one leaving her no other choice as to clean her room.

Yoruichi had complained to her father about it several times but always would receive one answer _'Finally someone will teach you discipline in my place', _and would walk away, smiling happily while Yoruichi would be boiling from anger.

After the accident had happened, Yoruichi didn't go to work at all but now that she had a bodyguard, who seemed impressing till now, didn't leave her a choice as to go there. Of course Soi Fon had to follow her and not leave her alone. Today was supposed to be held another meeting and having her bodyguard around didn't make it more exciting.

The meeting was long and as always different matters about the business were discussed such as income, outcome, let downs and how to improve them. If not for Soi Fon who was sitting behind her and was kicking her chair from time to time, she would long time fallen asleep. At least for one thing she could be grateful. It was about the middle of the meeting when a secretary had entered the room with tray in her hands which was full with coffee cups _'Here is my chance!'_

When secretary had put the cup by Yoruichi and was ready to go to the other table side, Yoruichi swiftly extended her leg, making the secretary to collapse. But before a victorious grin could appear on her face, a look of pure surprise found its way there. And not only was she surprised. Soi Fon had such an awesome reflexes and speed that she had managed to catch the tray right before everything would spill around. Carefully she handed it back to the poor girl who was very thankful to her; otherwise the meeting would have to be canceled for time being.

"You have an awesome bodyguard, Shihouin-san" said a young man with short, light purple hair. Among all the workers, he was the only one who used to give Yoruichi creeps, especially his fox like smile "Where did yah find her?" he asked while eyeing the small woman carefully.

"It's not me, my father did. So if you are really so curious, you may ask him" answered Yoruichi and looked at the girl who was heading back to her sit but not without giving her a warning glare '_So she did notice my leg… damn! No wonder she was able to catch it!'_

"I sure will, after all your father had asked me to see him tomorrow" the man's smile had widened.

"Great will be waiting for you, Gin" Yoruichi smiled while cursing inside her head _'Damn! Why the hell my father had invited this creep? I hate him' _

"I'll be searching for you…" Yoruichi wished to disappear. The feeling she was getting right now couldn't be described by words. Carefully she looked over her shoulder and noticed that Soi Fon also didn't seem to be very comfortable right now.

"I think we should continue the meeting" said one of the businessmen.

"Sure!" it was the first time in her life when she was happy to hear those words "Of course if Gin doesn't mind"

"Not at all" he answered calmly, his closed eyes slightly glancing in Soi's direction.

"Good, so let us begin!" and so the meeting had continued.

* * *

About an hour later it had finally finished and everyone were slowly leaving the room. Only Yoruichi and Soi had left in the room. After making sure that no one had left inside, Yoruichi sighed loudly and pressed her back into the chair, trying to relax. Sadly her relaxation didn't last for long since once again her bodyguard started to kick her chair. Yoruichi tried all her best in order to ignore the vibration but all tries went in vain.

"What?" she had faced the girl.

'_Work' _was written at one of the cards.

After learning more about Yoruichi, Soi had written several cards with different text, usually they were the only things required to be said.

"Oh come on! The meeting had just finished, just give me a moment. I promise I will start to work in five minutes" Yoruichi said in annoyance at what Soi had risen an eyebrow "I swear" Yoruichi put a hand to her heart and tried to look as serious as possible. Soi Fon sighed, and had fallen into her chair as well "Thanks" Yoruichi smiled and went back to relaxation. Yoruichi had to admit that she was kind of surprised by girl's decision. She had expected her to protest as always. It looks like the girl decided to finally give her a rest.

Soi Fon was very punctual and as Yoruichi stated, right after five minutes she forced her to get up and move to her office. Knowing that arguing would be useless, Yoruichi obeyed and as promised started to look through all the documents that were given to her during the meeting. Whole this time Soi Fon would sit by her side and monitor her work. Sometimes she would look at the staff that was passing by the office, trying to remember their faces and the way they act.

Soon a secretary had entered the room with warm cup of coffee and placed it at Yoruichi's desk.

"Is it lunch time?" Yoruichi asked raising her head.

"Yes"

"Excelent! Then I'm going to get some lunch!" and immediately stood up, running away from the office as fast as possible.

Soi Fon sighed and also stood up.

"You surely know how to force people to work. Seeing Shihouin-san working is something completely new" said a small girl. Soi Fon just shrugged and went after her target, taking the cup of coffee with herself "Oh! And one more time thank you for today!" Soi just waved it off before disappearing from a sight.

It didn't take her long to find Yoruichi who was sitting in lunch room and eating a big hamburger. Soi Fon's face had twitched. She never was a big lover of unhealthy food. Keeping her eyes on the woman, she went towards till in order to buy some salad. After paying, she went back to the dark skinned woman and sat in front of her, placing cup of coffee on the table.

"Ah, I completely forgot about it. Thanks for bringing it here" Yoruichi smiled and took a sip from a cup "Mmm… I have to admit, Momo makes the best coffee ever" she took another sip and looked at her companion "How in the world can you eat it? Are you a vegetarian?" Soi shook her head "Then why don't you get something more delicious?" the girl shrugged "I really hate when you do it" Yoruichi warned but it made no effect since once again a shrug was given "Damn it! I can't get what this freaking shrug means" shouted Yoruichi while mimicking her bodyguard who didn't pay attention "Hey, you need to listen when people talk to you" Soi nodded "Then listen to me!"

Soi sighed, put the fork on the table and looked at Yoruichi while holding her hands near the ears, showing that she is listening.

"That's not what I meant" Soi shrugged and went back to eating "Damn, don't you have some piece of paper with yourself?" Soi shook her head "Mobile phone?" the girl looked at her strangely "What? You still can send messages" the girl returned back to eating "So you don't… alright! Then tomorrow we are going to buy you a mobile phone and when we will get back to office, I will give you bunch of paper and pen" once again a shrug "Yeh yeh" Yoruichi said before finishing her meal.

"Ah, Shihouin-san! Are you having a lunch?" was heard the voice which she hated the most. Even Soi became less relax.

"Actually I have just finished" she stood up "Soi, let's go" she said and moved towards exit.

"Ara, but Soi Fon–san hasn't finished her meal yet. You can't be that mean" said Gin while blocking the way. The big smile as always was upon his face.

Quietly, the Chinese woman had stood up and threw away the rest of her meal, showing that she had finished.

"See, she is done" said Yoruichi brightly "Now could you let us pass?"

"I see no reason to hold yah back" he grinned and stepped to the side.

"Thanks, let's go Soi" motioned the woman and went to her office with Chinese girl close behind.

As soon as they had entered the office, Yoruichi had locked the door.

"If you only knew how much I hate that creep!" burst out Yoruichi "Thanks, you really saved me there" Soi just waved it off and sat back into her chair "See, you can be nice when you want to" Yoruichi pointed out "You really should be nice more often" another shrug.

Yoruichi sighed and was ready to sit down when her mobile phone began to ring. Swiftly she took it out and after seeing who was calling she grinned and answered it. Soi's eyes and ears were fully fixed on Yoruichi.

"Hey there! How are you? Sure! Everything will go as planned. I'll be waiting for you, see yah" still grinning she had hanged up. Looking up Yoruichi saw her curious bodyguard who still kept staring at her "Good news, I guess I will be able to pay off your lunch today" now the girl looked even more curious "Even though I'm not happy of the fact that you will go with me, but today we are going to the restaurant" she cheered.

Slowly Soi had stood up and took a piece of paper which was lying on Yoruichi's desk and started to write something down. Curious, Yoruichi went to the girl's side and looked over her shoulder to see small writing saying '_Why?' _"Huh? You mean why we are going there?" a nod "Just because I want to" the look that Soi had given clearly said that she didn't believe her "Alright, alright I admit. I have a date today, happy?" the girl shook her head "Why not?! I have even agreed that you will come along!" another shake "Damn you!" cursed Yoruichi and jumped into her seat "You are no fun" Soi shrugged "I swear that I'm gona kill you one day" swiftly Soi had written one more note and threw it towards Yoruichi before sitting back into her chair.

"Good luck? I think you are underestimating me or more likely overestimating yourself" a shrug "I'll better continue to do my work" said Yoruichi with whole seriousness. She swore that if she would see another shrug, she would go berserk.

* * *

Time passed and Yoruichi still kept working. Whoever had entered her office would fall over or surprisingly exclaim her name. Momo who usually would put all documents back on its place actually did fall. She had to apologies several times while blushing madly. That was a miracle. Whoever was hers new bodyguard, she must be a demon in being able to keep Yoruichi working.

"I'm tired" said Yoruichi and stood up "I'm going to the toilet" Soi stood up as well "And where do you think you are going?" asked Yoruichi on what Soi gave her a questioning look "Oh, right… I guess I have overworked, I have forgotten that you are a female" surprised look had immediately turned into a glaring one "I didn't mean it because you are flat chested or something" tried to defend herself Yoruichi but immediately regretted her choice of words because now the girl's face was boiling from anger and maybe from embarrassment as well "I guess… I'll better shut up!" she quickly corrected herself.

Still clenching her fist and glaring, Soi nodded. Managing to give a slight smile, Yoruichi went to the bathroom with Soi behind her. Inside the bathroom the dark skinned woman had quickly scanned the area and was thankful when she noticed that the cabin near the window was free.

"Wait here, I'll be back" said she and rushed towards the cabin.

Soi slowly had leaned towards the wall near the cabin. Thankfully to Yoruichi the window also was slightly open, enough for her to get out. Grinning, she carefully had climbed on the window sill, trying not to make a noise. Making sure that it was safe, she swiftly had jumped off of it and landed at the roof below. It wasn't the first time she had used this method to escape so she rapidly ran along the roof before she had reached the edge and without stopping had jumped on the other side which was slightly below. She had done this kind of jump two more times before climbing over the roof and sliding down by using one of the pillars which was supporting the roof. Like this she found herself right next to her car which still was empty _'It looks like I have finally won_' she grinned '_Sorry, but I had enough of work and I want to relax'_ with that thought she had jumped into her car and quickly started the engine. Without wasting a moment she had sped up in order to leave as soon as possible.

Her car was always parked at second floor so it took her some time before she got at ground floor. She had passed several cars and was already nearing the car park exit. Victorious smile adored her face _'It seems you have lost this time', _and with that thought she had passed the line and right at this moment someone had landed right by her side.

Yoruichi was so surprised that she had almost lost the control over the car but was able to gain it back right in time. Looking to her right, she saw her bodyguard who was sending draggers with her eyes in Yoruichi's direction. Yoruichi was lost for words, she was stunned. She had expected many things such as Soi already waiting by her car or trying to stop her somewhere on the way… but she never expected the girl to jump into the car from god knows where. Yoruichi was gaping at her, trying to make at least some kind of sound but nothing came out _'She really is a demon!'_, she screamed in her head. After calming down a bit, she took a deep breath in and tried to talk again.

"How?" was all she could manage.

Still glaring Soi made a 'V' sign with her two fingers and pointed at her eyes and then at Yoruichi with direction finger "Eeehhh… does it mean you are always watching me?" a nod, then Soi once again pointed at Yoruichi, with 'V' like sign at her eyes and then at the road "Huh?" getting even more annoyed Soi started to shake her hand while pointing at the road in front.

Still confused Yoruichi looked in front and gasped. She immediately pushed the break just in time to not hit the car in front "Damn! Your sudden appearance had distracted me. Why didn't you tell me to look at the road?" Soi slapped herself before repeating the whole movement all over "So that's what you wanted to say?" Soi nodded, annoyance clearly was plastered all over her face "Damn, you really should learn to talk" said Yoruichi before starting to move the car again. Soi shrugged and crossed her hands before leaning back in to the seat.

"So how did you get here?" Soi started to shake her hands like wings "I'm serious!" protested the driver but passenger didn't plan to give her an answer "Whatever, this won't change anything and I'm still going at my date. You can do whatever you want to, I still have friends who can help me" putting her chin at the hand, Soi waved it off "So are you letting me go?" asked Yoruichi and with corner of her eyes looked at her companion. After some thinking, Soi slowly nodded "Excellent! Now that was a wise decision. Now let's go to my house, I need to prepare" and with that she started to drive even faster making Soi put on her sit belt.

* * *

"And you call yourself a bodyguard?" asked Yoruichi when they came to the stop near her mansion "I didn't drive THAT fast" said Yoruichi and exited her car.

Soi was always pale but this time she became even paler. Nothing ever had scared her, but Yoruichi's extreme driving seemed to be a special case which she wished to never experience again.

"It seems that Soi-chan also doesn't like your driving" cheered Urahara who came out of the house.

"Kisuke? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit your father, we had a business to deal with"

"I see… well sorry I can't stop to chat with you, I have a date today" answered Yoruichi and went inside the house. Soi still behind even though her stomach was acing.

"Oh! And who is the lucky guy this time?" Kisuke followed behind.

"You don't know him"

"Anyone good?"

"Hope so" she grinned and entered her room. Kisuke tried to enter as well but Soi had blocked the way.

"Oh come on Soi-chan. It isn't the first time I see her undressed. You also did when you first came" he chuckled.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see already an undressed Yoruichi who was only wearing her underwear.

"Let him go already, I doubt that there is anything that I could hide from him" Soi's eyes widened at this statement and then a slight, almost invisible blush had appeared at her pale face.

"Ara! Soi-chan is thinking naughty things!" exclaimed Kisuke but was immediately silenced by a punch across his head by Soi Fon. Her fist was shaking from anger.

"Oh don't be so shy and let him be" said Yoruichi while looking through dresses.

Soi tried to protests but it went unnoticed by the dark skinned woman "And nothing had happened between us, we are just childhood friends"

"Exactly" said Urahara and had sneaked into the room while holding his hurt head "You surely are strong" he laughed on what he received a snarl from Soi's part.

"Ah! Found it!" exclaimed excited Yoruichi while holding red dress in front.

"I think your date wouldn't really mind if you came butt naked" laughed Kisuke but this time got elbowed by Yoruichi, Soi only smirked at it.

Without saying anything Yoruichi rushed towards the changing room which she had.

"Since when are you hiding?" asked curious man.

"I want you to tell me what kind of first expression I give"

"You are always stunning" he cheered.

"I know" her head popped out with smug look on her face "But it is still nice to hear compliments" and hided back

"I'm sure he will give you a lot of them"

"Alright I'm done! Now I only need to improve the make-up"

"Take your time" said Kisuke and looked at Soi Fon who was standing by the door with crossed hands "Is Soi-chan going to put some make-up on as well?" and immediate glare was sent into his direction "Just asking" tried to protect himself Kisuke "After all you are also a beautiful female" a shoe was sent right into his face "Ouch!" he exclaimed and fell on to the bed.

"Alright I'm done" said Yoruichi and came out "What in the world are you doing?" she asked, looking back and forth at lying Kisuke with shoe by his head and at one bare foot bodyguard who was breathing heavily.

"I guess Soi-chan isn't used for compliments" another shoe met his face.

"I think she doesn't like when you call her 'Soi-chan', right?" Soi nodded in agreement, still glaring at the poor man "See, now stop fooling around and tell me how I look" said Yoruichi and started to swirl around, red dress was tightly sitting on her and showing all her perfect curves.

"Perfect as always" smiled Kisuke, holding Soi's shoes in his hands.

"And what do you say?" she asked her bodyguard who had snatched her shoes back from Kisuke.

The girl had slowly scanned the woman before her and nodded in approvement.

"Great, well he has to be here in a moment" checking the time said Yoruichi "Well I'll be going then"

"I'll escort you since I'll be leaving now too" said Kisuke and jumped of the bed.

All three of them had left the room and went towards entrance door. Just when they came outside, a yellow sport car had arrived with middle sized man inside. The driver had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. A shiny smile was plastered across his face.

"Hey there Yusuke" greeted Yoruichi.

"Hey babe" said the guy and came out of his car in order to open the door for her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Yoruichi-san" pointed Kisuke noticing that car was meant only for two.

"Huh?" asked confused Yoruichi before noticing her bodyguard with crossed hands "Oh! Well the car is meant only for two so I guess you will have to stay, see yah!" and with that car quickly took off.

Soi's eyes immediately grew in size from such action. Without wasting a moment she tried to run after the car but understood that it was useless.

"That sneaky girl" laughed Kisuke "I guess this time you will have to stay" he smiled at the girl and went towards his truck.

At first she was glaring at the man but then a big grin had spread across her face.

* * *

Mini feed:

Bad One: sniff sniff –sits in the dark corner- no one loves me T.T

Iba: Me too T.T –sits next to me-

Bad One: Especially females –sniff-

Iba: Same story.

Bad One: And I didn't do anything bad to them!

Iba: Women are cruel…

Bad One: So true! I always considered guys to be much better!

Iba: Exactly! We guys are way better!

Bad One: If I could, I would so join you!

Iba: Hey! But we do have a free spot!

Bad One: For real? –all hopeful-

Iba: Yep.

Bad One: May I join?

Iba: Of course!

-Some time later-

Bad One -dressed as maid-: Somehow I expected something else…

* * *

I actually planned to make this chapter longer but decided to separate it. So expect to see some awesome time at restaurant net XD


	5. A passionate nightmare

Done! Sorry guys but I can't answer to your comments right now but thank you very much. I always found Soi Fon a bit sarcastic so I thought I could show more of that side of hers, glad you liked it :)

Now about this chapter. I have to admit that I had a lot of fun with it although I think I have overdone in some parts… but hey! Soi Fon always was a short tempered person XD

So I hope you will like it, once again no beta was used in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

A passionate nightmare

"Who was that chick? The one by your house?" asked Yusuke, already sitting in restaurant together with Yoruichi.

"That's my bodyguard" she answered while looking through menu.

"Eeehhh?" he leaned forward "For real? Damn, I have never thought about chick as bodyguard"

"Should I get worried?" she raised her eyes from menu.

"Not for a moment" ha smiled and took her hand in his before placing a kiss on it.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, we would like to order the bottle of greatest wine you have and your special dish tonight, right babe?"

"Well since I can't decide, I don't mind" answered Yoruichi and put her menu down.

"Your order will be ready in a moment" said waiter before leaving two alone.

The two lovebirds had exchanged with several sweet phrases and where about to kiss when some noises were heard. Being all confused they looked at the entrance door and Yoruichi's heart almost sank a bit. A small Chinese girl was storming right towards her, pushing away anyone who stood in her way while Kisuke tried to explain everything.

"Miss you are not allowed to enter without an invitation" tried to protest the guard but no use, all of them were sent flying in different directions.

"Sorry for that, but I told you to let her be" said Kisuke while stepping over the men.

"Someone call the police!"

"Wait! Let's make a deal. I'll pay you everything I have and you will let us be. I promise that she will be a good girl. I really doubt that Shihouin-san and Fon-san would like to have more problems" he begged.

"Shihouin-san?" one of the workers asked surprised.

"Hai, you see this girl is her bodyguard who was left behind and now is really pissed" smiled Kisuke nervously "Here, take the money and let's pretend that nothing had happened"

Slowly, the owner of the restaurant took the money and hided into the pocket so no one from customers would see "I will confirm it with Shihouin-san" he said and went towards her table, Kisuke right behind.

Soi Fon was already standing by Yoruichi's side and glaring at her while still trying to get rid of the guard.

"Excuse me Shihouin-san, but is this girl your bodyguard?"

Sighing Yoruichi agreed "Yes and this man is my friend"

"I see. Men leave her be" said the owner and had left the scene while apologizing to the clients, guard was right behind him, not wishing to stay near the fierce woman any longer.

"Kisuke, what in the world is going on?" hissed Yoruichi and looked at her bodyguard who was cleaning herself.

"I'm not the one who made you angry" he protested.

"That's not what I meant! How did you find us? Why are you here with her?"

"I had no choice, she promised to crash my car if I wouldn't find you. And it is the most popular restaurant in town"

"So your car is more important than me?"

"But I didn't sell you to the killers, did I?"

"Better killers than her…" mumbled Yoruichi under her breath.

"I think she heard you" pointed out Kisuke when an angry, little demon started to come nearer. Stopping before Yoruichi, Soi continued to glare having her hands crossed.

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked as innocently as possible. Not letting her eyes down even for a moment, Soi took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it into Yoruichi's face.

'_Don't make me lose my patience and come with me'_

"Patience? I thought it was already over" Soi glared "Sorry but I'm not leaving and nothing will force me to do it. If you will use violence against me, you might get fired. So bye bye" Yoruichi waved while smiling happily.

Soi took out another note _'I'm warning you for the last time'_

"No"

Another note '_You do realize that you will regret it?'_

"And what are you planning to do?"

'_You'll see'_and the glaring contest had started.

"Wow" exclaimed Kisuke while looking through the notes at the table "She surely had learned a lot about you Yoruichi-san. Even I would have difficulties in order to write down the right text and put it in right order" he nodded while rubbing his chin.

Before things could get even worse, the waiter had come with the whole order. Seeing how tense situation was, he quickly had left the order at the table and ran for his life. The death aura around the table or more likely around two specific females was unbearable.

"Well the order had arrived… so could you please let us be?" asked Yusuke who whole this time was observing the scene "Although I really wouldn't mind for your bodyguard to stay…" he added quietly while looking at Soi's ass but sadly for him, it had cost Yusuke a punch into the head making him almost fall.

"Could you please stop hurting my boyfriend?" asked irritated Yoruichi and as answer Soi had punched him once again.

"Now hold your horses you little bitch" started Yusuke "I'll sue you!" he wanted to say some more but the killer look that he had received made him reconsider "Or maybe not… I'll better open the wine" and quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Do you mind leaving us alone?" asked Yoruichi once again and took the plate with food "You are already here so why don't you just observe us from the distance?" she was about to take a bite when Soi Fon had grabbed her folk and ate the dish from it "What the…?" began Yoruichi who was not only stunned by her bodyguards action but also damn mad. Swiftly Soi Fon started to look through her prepared cards and soon found the one she needed.

"Checking?! Do you expect it to be poisoned?!" burst out Yoruichi, Soi just nodded before cutting off part of meat and putting it into sauce "You don't plan to try out everything that we will ordere…"asked worried woman and as answer Soi had put the food into her mouth and then had snitched the bottle from Yusuke's hands, who had just opened it, and started to drink it.

Yoruichi's jaw had almost fallen off from this kind of action. It was the first time in her life when she was so shocked and angry at the same time. The actions her bodyguard had taken were disguising and so damn unexpected_ 'I really have pissed her off this time… But damn! I'm really pissed off myself now!'_

Making one last gulp, Soi put down the bottle and put thumbs up, grinning at the angry woman.

"Safe? Can I finally eat?!" Soi nodded in aprovement and went towards another table.

"It looks like she had calmed down" noticed Kisuke who was sweat dropping at the scene "Well I guess I'll be going then…" but before he was able to make a movement, strong hand had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. Now Soi was forcefully dragging Kisuke behind herself towards the free table. Poor guy had almost fallen while keeping his hat on place.

"You really have pissed of your bodyguard…" noticed Yusuke "But damn!" he looked over his shoulder at the small girl "Even though that bitch had kicked me, she still is damn sexy even with her proportions"

"Hello, I'm yours date tonight" noticed Yoruichi.

"Of course you are babe, just stating my thoughts" he kissed the back of Yoruichi's hand "But I think we will have to make a new order" he said and took the bottle into his hands. He was about to call the waiter when Yoruichi grabbed his hand "What?" he asked surprised on what Yoruichi nodded into his direction. Furrowing his brows, Yusuke looked over his shoulder and immediately understood what she meant "I guess we will have to use this one…"

"We sure will…"

* * *

"Soi-chan relax, see! They decided to use that bottle of wine" tried to calm down an angry bodyguard Kisuke who was sitting behind the table while Soi Fon was half standing but seeing that Yoruichi isn't going to order anything new, she sat back "Good girl" smiled Kisuke but soon was wincing in pain from a kick into his leg.

Soi was glaring draggers at him before switching her attention back at Yoruichi "I think you are over reacting, Soi-chan" another kick "Soi-cha…" but he decided to change his choice of words after seeing the look that she was giving. It was clearly written all over her face that if he would call her '_Soi-chan' _ever again; she would kill him without hesitation "…Soi Fon-san" said Kisuke after some thinking, girl's features had softened a bit.

"But I'm serious" he rubbed his leg "It isn't like if it is the first time she tried to escape"

Without hesitation Soi had grabbed the passing waiter by the shirt and pulled him in to get his notebook and pen. The poor guy paled and covered his face, expecting to get punched but instead she roughly pushed him away, making unfortunate guy to fall. Without trying his luck, he quickly rushed away from the girl, wishing to live some more. Whole this time since Kisuke and Soi had entered the restaurant; all eyes were fixed on them especially on the little female who seemed to be a demon in flesh.

"I think you should be friendlier or our photos will be in all newspapers saying _WANTED_" He whispered quietly.

Not paying attention to him, Soi kept writing something down before finally throwing piece of paper into his face. Sighing, Kisuke read what was written "Payback for previews times?" he looked at the girl "You mean for all her tries to escape?" a node.

Silently Kisuke took off his hat, put it to his chest and with sad eyes looked up "Rest in peace Yoruichi-san, I'll miss you" he sobbed a bit, Soi on opposite had rolled her eyes at the display before catching something with her eyes. Yoruichi and Yusuke were standing up and it seemed that they were about to dance. Not wasting a second she shot onto her legs.

"What's wrong Soi-chaaaaaaaan?!" exclaimed Kisuke when Soi had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the dancing floor.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about today, I had no idea that she would get so angry" apologized Yoruichi while dancing a slow dance with Yusuke.

"Nah, I have already forgotten" smiled he a Hollywood like smile and leaned for the kiss and right when their lips were about to collide, someone had bumped into them from the side "What the…?" he was about to swear but when he saw a crazy bodyguard and Yoruichi's weird friend, he changed his mind.

"What in the world are you both doing?!" asked annoyed Yoruichi.

"Dancing" pointed out sweating Kisuke while keeping his hands behind his back and Soi holding him by the shirt collar.

"Doesn't look like it"

"It's a new style, right Soi-chan?" and a foot had landed on his right when tango started to play in the background.

"What in the world is your problem?" asked Yoruichi, increasing the pace in a dance.

"Payback" answered Kisuke instead.

"Payback? For what?"

"For all the times you left her behind"

"How childish" answered Yoruichi and together with Yusuke started to move away from them.

"I have to agree, right now you are acting like a jealous girlfriend" pointed out Urahara and another his foot got smashed. Before he had time to overcome the pain, he got dragged once more.

For another time two lovebirds were about to kiss when suddenly something had met with Yoruichi's legs, making her fall over with Yusuke on top of her, his face buried into her breasts. Before he had time to enjoy their softness, small strong leg met with his ribs, making him fly away.

"That's it!" exclaimed the dark skinned woman and had rushed at the grinning Chinese girl.

Without hesitation, Soi had pushed Kisuke away and then blocked several Yoruichi's hits before grabbing her wrists. Soi looked a bit shocked.

"Surprised?" smirked Yoruichi "I'm not as hopeless as you thought" with that she made a clock like movement with her hands, making other girl hands to turn thumbs up, what had loosened the grip "If not the dress" breathed Yoruichi while trying to put a hit "I would so kick your ass right now" Soi smirked on the comment and once again caught girl's wrists before bringing their bodies together.

"That's for ruining my date" Yoruichi stomped onto her foot on what her other foot got stomped by the small girl.

"And that's for running away" shouted Kisuke. Two angry pairs of eyes immediately shot into his direction "Just a guess" he tried to wave it off.

"Hey! I was the first one dancing with her!" protested Yusuke who was all messed up.

Without a word Soi had swirled both of them and elbowed Yusuke into the face.

"Good one!" cheered Urahara "I also didn't like him"

But no one heard him; right now both women were so angry at each other that the only one they saw were each other. They were swirling and moving from side to side, trying to stand on each other's foot. It was much easier for Soi since she was wearing trousers although the difference in size did cause the problem. Yoruichi tried to hit her with her hands always managing to break out from the hold, Soi on other hand tried to block the hits and keep her hands in place.

Not able to take it anymore, Yoruichi had pushed away and using this chance had split her dress in order to move freely. Now the real show had started. Yoruichi didn't lie and she really was a good fighter. Being a bodyguard, Soi was not allowed to hit her so she had to block all attacks. She was sitting, bowing, spinning backwards, somersault and do a lot of other acrobatic things. Every time they would end into some intimate poses.

Everyone was watching in awe the whole display. Instead of looking like a bloody fight it more looked like the most awesome dance show ever. Both females were perfectly moving into tact of music, matching all the bits. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm like if they were one. Both bodies were sweating like mad; sweat was dripping from them what only added to the whole awesomeness and sexiness. Both females were messed up, Yoruichi's ponytail was long time destroyed and now her hair was freely flying in the air along with Soi's weird hair braids. Even Kisuke had taken off his hat to see the whole scene better while Yusuke had fully forgotten about his bloody nose.

Yoruichi was about to make a powerful kick when Soi Fon had swiftly dived right under it and appeared right before Yoruichi's eyes. Her left hand had grabbed Yoruichi's leg while her right one went to Yoruichi's back and towards her neck where she got a hold of her hair before pushing the woman below her. Both Yoruichi's hands had grabbed short, black locks of the girl and this is where they had stopped along with music. It was quiet, only hard breathing of the two females were heard but soon a wave of applauses was heard. The whole fear was replaced with pure awesomeness and excitement.

"I guess our catfight had impressed them…" noted Yoruichi, slight smirk had appeared on her face and her hands had loosened the grip on girl's hair.

Soi closed her eyes and sighed before smiling back and looking into those deep cat like eyes, her grip also had loosened around the girl.

"Aaaawww, such a passionate love. Always dreamed to see one" sobbed Kisuke and rubbed his eye.

Soi's face immediately got all flushed and right away she let go of Yoruichi's leg and jumped backwards.

"Kisuke you are an idiot" shook her head Yoruichi.

"You two should have kissed in order to make the moment more memorable" and a shoe had met with his face once again.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Renji: I want a massage!

Bad One: Right away!

Grimmjow: I want beer you stupid woman!

Ulquiorra: Did you do the laundry woman?

Stark: Where is my pillow?

Mayuri: I need a laboratory rat!

Bad One: That's it! –takes off the maids outfit- I'm out! –is about to leave-

Soi Fon: AUTHOR! How could you make me do something like this to Yoruichi-sama?!

Bad One: Eehhh…. Who wants their laundry to be done?! –runs back-

* * *

Yep I was fast with update this time and I feel sorry for Kisuke in my story but he is so much fun to be messing around.

Anyway leave a review ;)

The more review I will get, the faster my pace will be XD


	6. The relative

I'm really sorry for the wait but I did upload some other fics so I'm not that bad :D

Anyway here is a new chapter and must warn that soon things might start to get darker. Also I'm not Kubo so positive characters are not immortan and some will eventually die :p

Also a little question? Do you mind if I will add some fantastic elements to the story? Bleach already is a fantasy so...

Ah, and the last thing... I will make several twists in this story which can be completly different to manga material so don't be suprised. And I might make several crack pairings here... some might last and some might change so please don't be freaked out!

* * *

Chapter 6

The relative

After the indecent at restaurant, Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's relation became much friendlier than they were at first. It seemed that they both needed to let their anger go somewhere and now they were able to start from a new white sheet. After that night Yoruichi tried to talk to the girl, trying to explain how she feels and surprisingly her bodyguard seemed to understand her slightly. Of course Soi Fon still kept a good eye on Yoruichi making sure that the woman would do her work properly even though Yoruichi still hated it. But now she allowed woman a bit more rest, seeing that Yoruichi really was trying to improve their relationship. Yoruichi had no wish to make Chinese girl angry anymore, one time was fully enough and seeing that girl had finally started to cooperate, she decided not to try any escapes anymore.

Yoruichi still had to clean her room but Soi decided not to throw her magazines around anymore, although they still were being destroyed if the dark skinned woman refused to clean. It surprised Chinese girl a lot, to see so much mess in one day. Yoruich was able to clean and next minute make the same mess again while looking through clothes or some other random stuff. Seeing that cleaning everyday is useless, Soi Fon had softened her graphic towards Yoruichi and now the room had to be cleaned every two days even though it still made goose bumps run down her spine every time she entered woman's room. But she didn't plan to give up, one day she would make Yoruichi to keep the cleanness in the room.

Even though their relation had improved, Soi still didn't allow her to go to any dates and parties. At first Yoruichi was about to argue and try to sneak out, but seeing that she was finally getting in good touch with her bodyguard, she decided not to. She was sure that if she will be a bit more patient, the girl will finally give in. It seemed that she wasn't as cold hearted as she seemed at first.

After the encounter at restaurant Yoruichi hasn't seen Yusuke even once and she didn't really regret it. The guy was too scared of a small Chinese female to even sue her and for Yoruichi it wasn't the first time when she needed a boyfriend. She changed them as gloves.

Today she was spending the most part of the day at work as always with Soi by her side. Thankfully for Yoruichi she was allowed to end the work sooner than usual and about 5 o'clock in the evening she headed back home. It was really boring there but thankfully she usually was visited by Kisuke or Kukaku who would keep her company and not let her die from boredom. When Yoruichi arrived back home, Kukaku was already there, in her room enjoying the bottle of sake.

"Where in the world did you get it?" Yoruichi asked and threw her bag at the bed before falling on it herself.

Soi was close behind, closing the door. Her favorite chair was taken by Yoruichi's alcoholic friend so she decided to stand by the wall, not far from the girls and keep an eye on them.

"In the shop" replied grinning Kukaku "Want to take a drink?"

"I'm too tired" Yoruichi sighed.

"Has little missy turned you into her slave?" she grinned and glanced at the small Chinese girl who obviously wasn't happy with her choice of words.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one will ever turn me into their slave"

"Whatever you say" she took another sip "So what about a drink?" she shook the bottle in the air while still grinning at her friend.

"Fine!" Yoruichi had sat beside her annoying friend.

"Excellent! Hey little missy, could you bring us some more bottles from the kitchen?" she had addressed Soi Fon who was starting to shake from anger.

"It seems that she doesn't like her new nickname" Yoruichi grinned "Little missy, hmmm… seems to be quiet fitting" one of her shoes was sent into her direction but she was able to avoid it "Hey easy there, you could have damaged my beautiful face" she protested but Soi Fon wasn't calming down even a bit. Actually she was getting only angrier.

"Someone seems to be having anger management problems" pointed out Kukaku and the next thing she knew, the bottle was missing from her hands "What?!" her eyes had grown in size and now reminded of a two tennis balls "Hey! Give it back!" she jumped of the bed and rushed towards the girl who was widely grinning and shaking bottle in her hand.

Soi Fon had swiftly avoided the attack and using the moment had rushed towards the open window, this time even Yoruichi's eyes had grown in size.

"Are you seriously…?" started Yoruichi, pointing at the extended hand which was holding bottle out of the window.

Soi Fon's grin had turned into a big, demonic smile with her eyes narrowing each time the grin became bigger. Her victorious eyes were shining in the light of sun making her look like a real creation of evil, soon her mouth had opened slightly revealing a set of small, white teeth.

"Don't you even dare…!" warned Kukaku but with no luck.

The Chinese girl had titled her head a bit to the side and her evil grin and glare were replaced by a calm look with small smile still plastered to her face, the expression she was giving was a teasing one. Soi fon had turned the bottle in her hand, making the soft drink to pour down on the ground below.

"NO!" Kukaku had swiftly run towards the window, trying to stop the act of vandalism and save the poor, soft drink, which was done in heavens, from the demon terrorist who didn't understand the whole beauty behind it.

Being fast as always, Soi Fon once again had moved out of the way and had placed the bottle on the night stand table by Yoruichi's bed. Still smiling to herself, she sat into the big chair and with smug look continued to stare at the mad woman whose eyes stared to water.

"Eeehhh, Kukaku?" started Yoruichi who was completely taken aback by the sight of her friend _'Kukaku can actually cry?!_' "Don't worry! I'm sure there are some more bottles downstairs!" she tried to cheer her friend while sending warning side glances towards her bodyguard who didn't seem to be bothered one bit. Sighing, Yoruichi stood up and moved towards her heart broken friend. She definitely wasn't the best comforter but she simply couldn't look at her friend like that. Just when she was about to touch Kukaku's shoulder in comforting manner, the woman before her had snapped.

"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING MIDGET! ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I'LL SENT YOU TO THE DWARF WORLD?!" the whole sadness had been washed away like it has never been there _'Maybe I was imagining things?', _and was replaced by a pure rage. The state in which Kukaku was right now, was sending chills down Yoruichi's spine who had slightly backed away.

"Come on Kukaku, it's not the end of the world yet" she tried to reason her friend, trying to calm her down. Yoruichi had seen Kukaku going barserk many times and each time it resulted in half destruction of the place they were in. And since this time they were in her room, seeing a mad Kukaku who was boiling from anger wasn't the greatest thing she wanted to see.

Suddenly another set of chills had passed through her body and this time it made her freeze on spot, slowly turning around she had seen her bodyguard in exact same state as Kukaku but in comparison to her friend who was sending a fiery wave and fury, her bodyguard was giving a quiet opposite one, a deadly cold wave of annoyance. It seems that being called a "midget" and "dwarf" at once by someone like Kukaku wasn't giving the best effect…

"Oh come on! It was just a bottle of sake!" Yoruichi started to shout, using everything in her power to save her precious room from major destruction "And there is nothing you can do about your size! You are small and tiny!" she had addressed Soi Fon this time and suddenly the atmosphere in the room had thickened even more. Soi Fon's cold eyes had sent a blood frozing glare towards her making Yoruichi gulp "Oi! Did you hear it? I think I just heard my father, see you later!" and with that she quickly had rushed out of the room, having no intentions of getting between two firesome beasts.

Closing the doo behind her, she had silently sighed, relaxing her body and leaning against the nearby wall "I think I just have saved about sixty years of my life…" suddenly she heard something crack which was followed by several more noises _'Don't let it be my favourite lamp, please!' _she begged inside her head when all of a sudden it became quiet. Slowly she had opened one of her tightly shut eyes and glanced at the door. Nothing had happened and it still was quiet _'Too quiet…'_ Yoruichi noted to herself before taking sevearl steps towards the door. Gradually she had reached for the handle and had pushed the door open. The first thing that she looked at was her lamp _'Phew, it's save'_ and then slowly moved her gaze to the side. The view she got made her sweatdrop.

Kukaku was lying flat on her face with proudly grinning Soi Fon on top of her who was holding Kukau's hands behind her back in order to keep her on place. Hearing the crack of the door, two pair of eyes had met Yoruichi's. Yoruichi had tried all her best not to crack up and laugh at her friend who was holding a sock in her mouth.

"Come on Soi Fon, let her go. Kukaku will be a good girl from now on, right?" she grinned at her friend whose face became twice redder from anger than before.

Swiftly SoiFon had jumped of the woman below and had rushed towards Yoruchi's side. Without hesitation, Kukaku had immediately grabbed the sock and pulled it out of her mouth.

"You are so dead midget! And damn it Yoruichi! Have you ever heard about washing clothes?! My mouth! I will puke!" Kukaku had grabbed her face, trying not to vomit.

"Oh no you don't! My room already is in a huge mess!" pointed Yoruichi while looking around and finally noticing what exactly had been destroyed. Near the arm chair she had noticed a destroyed table which had bunch of magazines on it before, now they were all lying on the floor "You sure love to destroy things" said dark skinned woman whilst observing the damage done to the table. With the way it was destroyed, there was no doubt that Kukaku was the one who had punched it.

"That damn brat must be thanking heaven's that it wasn't her head!" Kukaku snarled and stood up by Yoruichi's other side, observing the damage.

"So are you ready for another shot of sake?"

"Another shot? Heck, I'll drink everything that you have!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to pay me back then" Yoruichi laughed and was about to leave the room when someone grabbed her by the hand. Turning around she had noticed her bodyguard who was scolding at her "Now now there, Soi Fon. You made Kukaku suffer enough already"

"What? Just let me get her and you'll see who will suffer then!" Kukaku had pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and was about to punch the girl but Yoruichi had stopped her "Oh come one you two! It was just a bottle of sake which can be easily replaced. There is no need to start a fight because of it!"

"The problem is not in sake but in honor!" protested Kukaku and Soi Fon noded in agreement.

"Oh, look! You finally are agreeing!"

Both female eyes had widened before they had faced each other, glaring "Hell no!" shouted Kukaku.

"Why do I have a Déjà vu feeling?" wondered Yoruichi aloud.

Silently Soi Fon took a deep breth and relaxed, her body had straightened and her look became emotionless. Without another word she had opened the door and motioned for Yoruichi and Kukaku to move.

"What's that suppoused to mean?" wondered a black haired woman.

"Finally someone has enough brains to stop the fight!" cheered Yoruichi.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I never said that you are"

"But you were implying it!"

"Kukaku, please!" begged the goddess.

"Fine! As long as I get free sake, I'll let it slip" answered Kukaku and without another word went out of the door but not without pushing the girl. Gritting her teeth, Soi Fon ignored the woman.

"Don't worry, as soon as she'll get the bottle she'll forget about it" said Yoruichi by the door "But I really don't recommend you to steal her sake again. She is a very dangerouse woman when she wants it" pointed out Yoruichi and went out of the room with Soi Fon close behind "I hope you won't mind if I'll ask the servants to take care of the room. With the mess you two have done I really doubt that I will be to clean it, so is it fine by you? Because I'm really not in the mood to fight with you too today" after giving it a thought, Soi Fon noded in agreement "Great! We finally are making progress!" Yoruichi smiled brightly making Chinese girl role her eyes.

Kukaku was nowhere to be seen, it seemed like she was already at the kitchen drinking her anger away. Yoruichi was a bit surprised that the argument had passed that easily. Usually it would take much more effort to calm down her friend and experience in the restaurant was a good example to show that Soi Fon's anger also is a brutal thing which needs time before it will pass. Although if Soi Fon didn't calm down first, their fight still would be in the middle of the progress. It seems that the girl was more mature after all _'Well she is my bodyguard so she needs to be more collected' _thought Yoruichi when she had finally reached the lower floor.

"Yoruich-sama" she heard the voice and turned around to be met with one of her servants.

"Yeh, what is it?"

"Your father asks for your audience in his office"

"Do I really have to go?" she asked with a pout.

"Hai"

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath and looked at her bodyguard who was motioning for her to go "Fine fine!" she raised her hands in defeat "I'm going, but Gilbert… could you please arrange someone to clean my room and repair the table? Also please inforn Kukaku who is in the kitchen that I'll be there soon"

"Hai, but is it fine for us to clean your room, Yoruichi-sama?" asked the servant and looked at Soi Fon from the corner of his eyes. Each time the servants tried to clean it, Soi Fon would through them out of the door.

"Yeh that's fine, right Soi Fon?" the girl nodded in agreement.

"It will be done before your return" the servant bowed and departured.

"Now that I think about it…" Yoruichi rubbed her chin "It is your fault that it is messy in my room, so why aren't you cleaning it?"

Swiftly Soi Fon took out the note book and a pen and wrote small text '_I'm not paid for that'_.

"Eh?! Don't tell me that you are paid for destroying my room and turning my life into nightmare!" Yoruich protested on what Soi Fon simply shrugged and continued to walk "Stop shrugging me off all the time!" Yoruichi ran right behind her, Soi still continued to shrug making Yoruichi's eyebrows twitch.

Thankfully her father's office wasn't that far away and they had reached it faster than Yoruichi would lose her temper. Sighing she knocked on the door, after receiving a positive answer she swung it open.

"I heard you wanted to se me… Gin? What are you doing here?" Yoruichi's eyes widened the moment she had noticed a man, with fox like face, sitting before her father's table.

"Ara, ain't ya happy to see me, Yoru-chan? You are hurt'n my feelings" Gin sobbed a bit, making a dissapointed face.

"Don't call me that" she crossed her hands.

"Whatev'r you say Yoru-chan" he smiled happily making Yoruichi's teeth twitch, she hated that man… if only heaven's knew how much she hated him.

"Ichimaru-san came here to talk about some business matters…" began Yoruichi's father.

"Can't you disscus them without my presence here?" she crossed her arms, Soi Fon was standing right beside Yoruichi, her eyes didn't leave Ichimaru's form out of sight even for the moment, the man didn't gain her trust either.

"We actually did, you didn't let me finish"

"Oh"

Mister Keigo cleared his throat "Scientific exhibition is coming up in two days, Ichimaru-san was kind enough to get you a ticket"

"That wasn't neccesarry, Kisuke is taking part in it so I already have the tickets. I hope you weren't planning for us to go together, were you Gin?" she grinned at the man before her.

"Ya caught me" he raised his hands "And here I was hopi'n for a date with ya" he sobbed "And Rangiku-chan isn't around either" he sobbed some more.

"What? Your girlfriend has left you?" Yoruichi mocked him some more.

"She left with that Hitsugaya boy to the mountains, said something about snowbording competitions"

"Haha you got ditched for a kid" Yoruichi laughed loud.

"Yoruichi" her father warned her.

"That's alright Keigo-san, after all she is right" Gin sniffed "I wonder who should I ask…"

"How about Soi?" Yoruichi suggested and pulled on the girl's hand "She'll be happy to escort you" Soi Fon looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?" Gin quickly got up and ran to grab Soi Fon's hand "Will ya go out with me, Soi-chan?" he asked innocently while slowly caressing her hand with his.

It took Soi Fon all her self control not to slam the guy into opposite wall. If Gin wasn't part of leaders in Shihouin's organization, he so would be collecting his teeth right now. She almost didn't know him, only from the information she was given, but the same way as Yoruichi… she hated him, something about Gin made her shiver and she didn't like that feeling at all. Before poor girl could respond in any way, Keigo interrupted.

"I'm sorry to say that Ichimaru-san, but that's impossible. After all Soi Fon-san is my daughter's bodyguards and she has to be by her side all the time"

"You are killing me" pouted Gin and let go of Soi Fon's hand who gladly took it back "and here I already started to make plans" he straightened up.

"Sorry" Keigo laughed a bit "but maybe Yoruichi's cousin will make you a company?"

That statement made both Gin and Yoruichi look at him surprised, Soi Fon curriously bent her head to the side. She did read about Yoruichi's cousin too, but to meet her in person was a different thing. By the reaction Yoruichi gave, it seemed her cousin visits were really rare but what surprised her even more was Gin's reaction. His pouting face had immediately changed to curiouse and seriouse one but was immediately replaced by his usual carefree attitude.

"Ara, did I miss someth'n?" he asked.

"Yeh, same here" Yoruichi crossed her hands.

"Right, I forgot to tell you Yoruichi. Your cousin plans to come tomorow morning and it seems that she also plans to visit scientific exhibition"

"Aaaawwww, I so have missed her" Gin said with dreamy look "Maybe she'll help me to forget Rangiku-chan for time being"

"Pervert" answered Yoruichi.

"Am not" protested Gin but then had faced Keigo once again "Well, I must go now. Tell my "hi" to yah beloved cousin, Yoru-chan" bowing he had left the office but not without glancing at Soi Fon one more time. Her body had stiffened and she sweared that she saw him open his eyes, the feeling was horrible and she detested it and the man, especially the man for making someone as strong as her to feel that way.

"Is she really planning to go to exhibition?" wondered Yoruichi.

"That's what she said"

"I see…"

"Just please try not to start a fight with her" pleaded Keigo.

"Please, how can you start a fight with someone as emotionless as her? Unless you were thinking about her loyal servents…"

"Both"

"Don't worry, none of that will happen" she waved it off.

"Hope so, she visits really rare and I'm sure mother would be really dissapointed to not see you communicating with each other"

"It is her who doesn't talk, not me" Yoruichi answered shortly "Well if there is nothing else, I'll be going or Kukaku will finish all our sake"

"Sure"

Without waiting for anything else, Yoruichi had left. Slightly bowing before Keigo-san, Soi Fon quickly went after her target. On the way back Yoruichi was quiet without even glancing in Soi Fon's direction, soon she was already at the kitchen. Kukaku was siting by the table with one empty bottle by her side.

"Pour me some too" said Yoruichi and sat next to her friend.

"Finally! I already eeek thought that you had eeek forgotten about me" said Kukaku who was already obviously drunk.

Soi Fon had no urge to see her companion to get drunk and usually she would stop her but this time she decided to let it be. Silently she sat not too far behind, observing and listening to two females before her.

"My cousin is coming tomorrow"

"Really? Her noisy servents too?"

"Yep" Yoruichi took a drink "Have no idea for how long, hope not too long. They are way too noisy"

"Yeh… eeek, can't believe that someone as silent as her has such loud servents" Kukaku drank another glass of sake "But then again someone as noisy as you has the most silent servant and bodyguard" Kukaku looked over the shoukder "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hey! I'm not that noisy!"

"Whetever yooouuu say!" Kukaku looked at her friend and poured some more.

* * *

Yoruichi and Kukaku were drinking till the late hour and had finished about six bottles. They were so into their little conversation and drinking that they had fallen asleep right there at the table. Taking Yoruichi by the hand and torso, Soi Fon had led half sleepy woman back to her room who was bubbling some nonsence under her breath. Kukaku was taken to the guest room by servants. When both alcoholics were taken away, the kitchen was immediately cleaned up.

In the bedroom Soi Fon had laid down Yoruichi on her bed and carefully took off her clothes, leaving Yoruichi only in her underwear. Maikng sure not to wake her up, Soi Fon slowely put blankets over dark beauty. After making sure that everthing was quiet, Soi sat back into her chair and had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Yoruichi was forced out of her bed by her loyal bodyguard. Yoruichi tried to complain, saying that her head was hurting but Soi didn't listen. She forcefully pushed Yoruichi off the bed and afterwards sent her to the shower. Yoruichi's cousin was supoused to arrive soon and Yoruichi had an obligation to meet her.

After long complaints and torture, the girl was finally ready. Yawing, Yoruichi slowly went downstairs with Soi Fon close behind. Her father was already there with several servants and guards, ready to meet the guest. The dark skinned woman looked around but haven't seen her friend anywhere, she probably was still asleep and knowing how noisy she is after drinking, it was obviouse that no one wanted her here right now. After another yawn Yoruichi went to her father's side and after short wait a large limusin had arrived. The doors swung open and three females had jumped outside:

"Out of the way" barked a blue haired female.

"It is you who needs to move" answered a dark skinned female.

Two of them were pushing each other in order to get to the main car door first but with the way things went, it was doubtful that any of them wuld reach it. Thankfully the third female, was smarter than those two and silently had passed them by.

"You two are ambressing" she commented while covering her face with one hand and opening the door with another.

"Damn you Sun-sun! I was suppoused to open it!" protested the blue haired girl.

"Not you, but me!" answered the dark skinned and another argument had started.

Soi Fon was observing the scene with sweat droping down her face. She slowly glanced at Yoruichi who continued to yawn. It was no wonder that she wasn't happy about this arrival.

Finally the person sitting in the car had appeared out of it. The moment owner of the car had come into view, the argument had immediately stopped. With big curiousity Soi Fon had looked at Yoruichi's cousin. It was a tall dark skinned woman, with long blonde hair. Some of the hair was held by silver armlets. Her face was fully covered by scarf despite the warm weather. But what caught Soi Fon's attention the most were her eyes. Deep, green eyes which seemed to be completely emotionless. Without glancing at her servants, she moved forward.

"Ah, welcome! How was your trip?" asked mister Keigo with smiling face.

"Good, thanks" was the short answer, then her eyes had slowly moved towards Yoruichi who had smiled at her.

"Why hello there Halibel, my dear cousin"

* * *

Mini Feed:

Yoruichi: Huh? Me and Halibel are cousins?

Bad One: Yep, after all you look so alike from outside. Are you against it?

Yoruichi: Not at all, what about you Halibel?

Halibel: …

Bad One: I guess she is fine too. Finally no one is going to kill me!

Apache: I had to open the door!

Mila Rose: No, it was suppoused to be me!

Apache: No!

Mila Rose: Yes!

Apache: No!

Mila Rose: Yes!

Apache: No!

Mila Rose: Yes!

Bad One: Hey guys, aren't you too noisy?

Apache & Mila Rose: Shut up! –fires cero-

Bad One: Why does it always happen with me?! –dodges-

* * *

Well here you have it. I though that Halibel as Yoruichi's cousin will work very well, hope no one minds it.


End file.
